Capharnaüm de parodies
by Yo'naise
Summary: Petites histoires dénonciatrices de clichés. Parce que chacun d'entre nous en a déjà utilisé. A ne pas prendre au 1er dégré.
1. Hermione n'avait pas changé cet été

Et voilà le premier drabble de la série. C'est en réponse à un défi. Un challenge de Taka sur HPF "Drabbles dénonciateurs"

Celui-ci consistait à parodier les clichés des fictions.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Hermione n'avait pas changé cet été**

**U**n jour d'été, dans une rue Moldue.

- Les garçons! Je suis là! _fit la voix d'Hermione_

**D**'un seul mouvement, Harry et Ron se retournèrent. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Hermione? Mais qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux? Du blond!

- Je...

- Et c'est quoi ce tatouage? _se lamenta Harry_

- Vous...

- Et tous ces piercings? _renchérit Ron_. Sans parler de ton string! Mais tu es devenue folle!

**L**a jeune fille les regarda furieusement et partie sans un mot. Un peu perdus, les deux compères ne virent pas la silhouette s'approcher d'eux.

- Non mais vraiment! _vociféra-t-elle._ C'était ma cousine!

**H**ermione n'avait décidément pas changé cet été.

* * *

Parce que notre Hermione on l'aime comme elle est !

Review? :)

Y.


	2. Suintement de pseudonymes

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà pour un autre drabble ;)

* * *

**Suintement de pseudonymes**

**U**n soir d'hiver, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. On frappe à la porte.

- Entrez, entrez Sévy. Je vous attendais. Un bonbon à la fraise?

- Non merci, c'est gentil Dumby. Vous m'avez fait demandé? La vieille McGo m'a dit que c'était important.

- Effectivement. Je voudrais vous parler de Face-de-Serpent, enfin, Voldychou.

- Oh! Je crois savoir de quoi il retourne. Il va falloir prendre des mesures contre ces trois élèves. Voldy était en larmes!

- Pas trois, mais quatre élèves. Riri, Ronnie, Hermy et Dragonnet. Des sacrés numéros ce quatuor d'or.

**H**arry se réveilla en sursaut. Quel cauchemar horrible! Depuis quand Dumbledore n'avait plus de bonbons au citron?

* * *

Toujours à prendre avec humour! :)

Les surnoms c'est bien mignon mais à utiliser avec modération ;)

Review?

Y.


	3. Le mystère de la salle de bain

Salut tout le monde!  
Me revoilà pour un 3ème drabble, qui j'espère vous plaira :)

* * *

**Le mystère de la salle de bain**

**U**ne matinée d'automne, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En ce dimanche, très tôt, la salle n'était pas tout à fait vide. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient en pleine discussion. Approchons et écoutons.

- Mais elle avait dit qu'elle nous retrouverait à... Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'elle devait être là ! _S'insurgea Ron_

- Et bien, elle n'a peut-être pas entendu son réveil ? _Proposa timidement sa jeune soeur_

- C'est d'Hermione que nous parlons. Elle se lève avant son réveil !

- Je propose que l'on aille voir dans ses appartements, _finit par dire Harry._

**L**es trois amis se précipitèrent alors dans le couloir. Arrivés devant le tableau des « Amoureux transis », ils prononcèrent le mot de passe, savamment donné par Hermione au début de l'année. C'est toujours en courant qu'ils montèrent les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Ils frappèrent plusieurs fois, sans aucune réponse et entrèrent donc. Personne. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet quand un sanglot retentit.

**L**a salle de bain ! Ginny actionna la poignée mais rien ne se passa. « Alohomora » souffla Ron. Un déclic retentit. C'est avec une appréhension non contenue qu'ils passèrent la porte. Hermione était au sol, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, en pleurs.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est...c'est Malefoy ! Il a pris mes vêtements et ma baguette !

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas sortie ?

- Il a fermé la porte de l'extérieur...

**D**evant le regard interrogatif et dubitatif de ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Et bien oui ! Pour se venger parc'que je ne ferme jamais le verrou !

* * *

Ca c'est culte ! Les fameux appartements des préfets-en-chef, et la fameuse salle de bain qui est toujours ouverte:) J'avais très envie de faire un drabble la-dessus (le plus long il me semble), parc'que un jour, j'ai écrit une histoire qui ressemblait étrangement à ce cliché ! ^^ Et non, je n'ai pas honte de le dire =D

Review ?

Y.


	4. Idiote tu es, idiote tu resteras

Salut tout le monde!  
Voilà un autre drabble tout frais ;)

* * *

**Idiote tu es, idiote tu resteras**

**U**n après-midi d'avril, dans le parc de Poudlard. Des rires retentissaient près d'un magnifique saule.

- C'est pas la peine de vous moquez de moi ! Je ne le savais pas ! Drakichou arrête de rire !

- Mais tout le monde sait ça Pansy ! _ricana Drago_

- Et bien je n'en suis pas si sure. Regarde, je vais demander à la petite là-bas. Je suis certaine qu'elle pensera la même chose que moi.

- Comme tu veux. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls, _fit négligemment Blaise_.

**P**ansy se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers une fillette blonde, de Serpentard bien sur.

- Hé petite ! Tu sais comment/

- Oui je sais comment on fait les bébés. J'ai entendu votre conversation, _ajouta-t-elle._ Et ils ne naissent surement pas dans les roses ou les choux ! Idiote ! _se moqua-t-elle_

**P**auvre Pansy qui n'avait pas un cerveau assez développé pour comprendre que les enfants ça se fait à deux.

* * *

Alors peut-être que Pansy n'est pas une fille qui brille avec une intelligence démesurée, mais elle n'est surement pas débile. ;)  
Tellement de fois j'ai croisé une Pansy qui ne sait pas du tout réfléchir, qui colle tout le temps Drago... Bref.

Review? :)

Y.


End file.
